


[ALL 晨] 虞夫人

by chitutu



Series: 虞夫人 [1]
Category: Chen - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chitutu/pseuds/chitutu





	1. Chapter 1

张立宪此时正想着一个男人，一个他名字都不知道的男人。那男的长得不算好看，但是高高大大看上去很壮，笑起来很邪性。立宪在门廊上和他擦肩而过时，男人的手指突然在立宪的手心上绕了一把，然后就对着跟兔子似惊吓过度以至于蹦跳到一边的立宪露出那邪性的笑，弯弯的嘴角上是势在必得的自信气势，这样的气势立宪都很久没在另一个男人身上看到了。

这羞人的事情都过去了几个礼拜，可是立宪总是忍不住想起，然后心就烧了起来。就像现在，他的手心就在发烫，烫得他脸发红。这几年张立宪绝大部分时候都觉得冷，其实香港这里潮湿多雨气候温度和西南差不多，但这空旷的大宅子里总是让人冷得慌，手脚尤其冰冷，这让他很怀念在西南的时候。以前很多事情都记不明白了，但是立宪记得自己那时候大部分时间是温暖的，就算风餐雨宿在破庙茅屋里他也是热烘烘的。而现在....

立宪看着自己摊开的右手掌心，突然抬起手来，又呆呆地看了会儿，魔怔似地吐出小舌舔了下自己发烫的手心。舔完后他就像摆脱魔障似的突然回过神清醒起来，急忙放下手又捧起自己的脸。他的骚病犯了，一定是他的骚病又犯了，张立宪这么想到，啸卿会生气的。“爸爸”立宪捧着烧红的脸颊低喃着。第一个孩子出生后，虞啸卿就让张立宪不要喊爸爸了，说是怕乱了辈分;可立宪总还是习惯叫着这个爱称。到了第二个孩子出生后，尤其一家人逃到香港后，虞啸卿完全禁止这个称呼。张立宪可以直呼他的名字，或者叫老爷，先生，甚至主人之类也成了候选，就是绝不能叫爸爸。要是说漏了嘴，虞啸卿会打人，就像骂立宪发骚时那样用马鞭抽。打的张立宪害怕，伤心又委屈，眼泪水使劲的流也终是绝了这称呼。而现在张立宪叫这称呼倒是不用怕的，因为虞啸卿又不知跑哪里去忙了，听不到他的呼唤。以前在西南的时候，中国那么大，张立宪也很少离开虞啸卿半米远，天天打仗血肉横飞也没少了两人的温存。可到了香港这地方明明很小，虞啸卿却把个活色生香的张立宪放在宅子里关着，自己忙于做生意，看来这生意比排兵布阵死人活人的事儿还要忙上十倍不止。

其实刚到香港那会儿，自己也一直跟着啸卿跑前跑后的，张立宪继续捧着自己的臊红的脸袋想着。他今天怕是发烧了，没意识到自己想的有点多，虞啸卿骂他抽他除了说他不准发骚外，就是叫他少胡思乱想，少记些过去的事儿。可今天立宪的脑子特别闹腾，由不得他不想。虞啸卿和国民党高层对不上号，他自己也看不上台湾那乡下地方。亏的在西南常年作战，和英国佬，美国兵打了不少交道，于是虞啸卿便放弃台湾，拖家带口连带部下，一大帮人浩浩荡荡来了香港。

到今天虞师座都得意自己的这个英明决定，毕竟那些个军阀仓皇去台湾，机票船票都不够，那谁搬家连几箱银锭子飞机都装不下只能挥泪洒别。只有他虞家，未雨绸缪早做安排，水陆空皆走，把个西南和老家都搬了个空，票子，银元，美金，英镑，武器还有一大堆部下，一个不拉一个不少，全部运到香港。有这些，他虞师在香港就是享福的，才不去台湾开荒呢。可惜带的部下多也是个问题，部下又带着部下，还都拖家带口，没仗打就全成了白吃饭的闲人。没有军饷，又没战争财发，虞师座万万没想到这一堆泥腿子跑到香港倒成了他的包袱，都等着他赏饭吃。一口乡音，除了揍人杀人啥技术都不会，脾气还老大的大头兵们送人要都没人要。没办法，虞啸卿学着别人开贸易公司，又找上了美国，英国的“老朋友们”，可惜做生意对于这群人来说得从头学起，于是乎到了香港头两年焦头烂额，学费也付了不少。开始张立宪跟着虞啸卿也在公司里忙着学着，然而那样的立宪在哪都是吸引眼球的存在，渐渐的虞啸卿就刻意给他放假，不要他到公司里来了，直到最后直接命令立宪蹲家里管家奶孩子。到后来家和孩子也不必管了就更不必说了。

张立宪一直很乖，虞啸卿下命令了，他当然乖乖接受，从此宅在这香港数一数二的豪宅大院里过日子，成天深居简出，家里有客人时见见人。不过那时他的身子还算是热乎着的，虽然虞啸卿越来越晚回家，后来就隔天回家，或者就是回家也喝得东倒西歪，张立宪也是乖乖地端茶送水脱衣擦身亲手伺候着，最后在被窝里用自己热乎的身子暖和着他的师座，心里疼着他的师座太累了。即使是这种日子，立宪的心和身体都是暖的，可惜虞啸卿似乎连这样的日子都不想施舍给立宪。

没多久，家里招的新仆从多了起来，立宪即使不出门从家里账房和频繁置换的新设备也知道虞啸卿的生意欣欣向荣。宅子里进出的部下也是穿的非常体面，叫着他夫人。再后来，虞啸卿蹲家里的日子明显的减少了，就算在家他也窝在自己的书房里。某天虞啸卿宣布自己修佛问道，干脆把连着书房的起居室变成了自己的卧室，立宪的被窝便彻底冷了。

立宪不知道自己哪里犯错了而失去了虞啸卿，每次他想抱抱虞啸卿都被虞推开。他去书房给虞啸卿送羹汤，只看到他念想的师座猛抽了几口烟，叫他放下可以走了。然而修佛怕是要成仙的虞啸卿却还在这红尘翻浪着，他和几个电影明星的新闻总有报纸记者追踪，都快成报纸连载小说了，回家也少不了胭脂水粉的味道。香港市民读着香艳小报，赌着是佳佳还是丽丽能进虞家的门，倒忽略了这新进富豪大亨虞啸卿家门里有老婆孩子。没多久家里有些老妈子多嘴说家里的夫人怕是要换人了，后来看倒也一直没换，更别说还有两位小少爷。闲话就又翻更多版本了，连虞府的太太跟假的似的，就是他家老爷修佛供着的菩萨塑像，这样的奇谈也冒了出来。

张立宪对于虞啸卿在外人间修禅倒没太放在心上，很久以前虞啸卿也是莺莺燕燕不断，但是却也有点害怕虞啸卿不要他了，毕竟曾经虞啸卿丢弃过他。于是某天他进了书房，在烟草的云雾缭绕中脱去了浴袍，光着身子走向了他的师座。

“爸爸”张立宪坐到了虞啸卿的腿上，手臂缠住了头颈“爸爸，我好冷”，接着他把头靠在了虞啸卿的肩上，轻轻地摆动着身体，用胸前的两团软肉摩擦着虞啸卿。虞啸卿没有什么动作，也没出声，只是重复举起手里的香烟吞云吐雾。

“爸爸”张立宪不死心，继续贴近虞啸卿的脸，对着他的耳朵轻轻吹气“立宪好冷啊，想要爸爸的热棒”。看着虞啸卿继续没有动作，张又难耐的又从他腿上起身，单脚弯曲向前，用膝盖骚扰虞啸卿的裆部。他脸正对着面无表情眯着眼的虞啸卿，嘴唇慢慢的靠近想亲他，而手下也没闲着，摸上了那个想很久的地方。

就在这时，虞啸卿突然挺起身来把烟掐掉，随手给了张立宪一个耳光，“你这个骚货，平常也是这么勾引人吧”

“爸爸?”张立宪露出震惊的表情，还没等他说下一句，虞啸卿就抓住他的双手把他拎起来，走了几步，扔到书桌前的地毯上。

“我不是你爸爸”虞啸卿嘶吼起来“说了多少遍不要这么叫我”立宪睁大了眼睛，惊恐地看着他的师座快步去拿起了马鞭后向自己抽来。

“我是谁，你再说一遍，我是谁?” 很快立宪白嫩的身体烙上了几道血痕，大眼睛噙上了泪花，“是啸卿”他的声音近似尖叫，“不是爸爸，是虞啸卿，是啸卿”。

虞啸卿停手了，他居高临下看着这个16岁就跟着他的男孩。张立宪已经30了，且为他生育过两个孩子，虞啸卿盯着地毯上这具美妙的躯体，眼神不明。最醒目的是两颗沉甸甸的乳球，顶上的乳晕比起一般人要大点，乳尖已经完全挺立，红艳得像石榴籽。虞啸卿还记得最初这两个青涩小桃子的样子，是在他手中变成现在的成熟丰满，他还记得这对宝物里藏着的美味。虞啸卿的脚抬起轻轻踩碾着张立新的奶子，看着白色汁液流了出来。然后脚顺着往下碰触的是削瘦的腰肢，张立宪的腰一直细的好像一搂就要断了似的，侧面看尤其是。即使这几年被养出点肉，都恐怕藏在奶子和屁股上了。虞啸卿的脚最后停立在浑圆翘着的屁股上，少年时期的立宪那小屁股就够翘的，这些年更是养得丰满，虞啸卿记得这屁股的手感，一捏跟奶冻似的，臀肉波浪，是男人忘不了的销魂地儿。一下子就回味上那销魂滋味的虞啸卿用脚轻压上这上等的温柔乡。

还哭泣着的张立宪很快乖巧的趴在地毯上，等着师座的临幸。他早就已经完全准备好了，白色双丘间红色的花蕾准确无误地向虞啸卿传达着信息，虞啸卿甚至能看到花蕾里流淌的蜜液。虞啸卿很熟悉这里，甚至这么多年这里的变化他清楚的很，对此他可是出了大力，然而他也知道其他造访这个蜜穴的历史访客们。于是暴怒席卷了他……抡起马鞭把张立宪抽得蜷缩起来。“你这个荡妇”虞啸卿宣布了张立宪的罪名“犯骚病了，你太骚了”，然后是惩罚——“真是欠教训”。张立宪已经很久没有挨过打了，养尊处优的身体一下子无法承受如此暴力，几乎要被抽打的晕头转向，迷迷糊糊间，虞啸卿的肉刃终于直接捅进那个蜜穴，粗暴凌冽以至于张立宪无福消受，直接昏死过去。

那之后张立宪不死心，又去招惹过虞啸卿几次，无一例外被马鞭抽打教训。而立宪如受虐狂一般乐此不彼，他想至少虞啸卿没有把他丢掉，无非打一顿罢了。下人们的窃窃私语他管不上，他只想要虞啸卿的碰触，甚至自己叼着马鞭爬向虞啸卿也在所不惜。而虞啸卿下手越来越狠，最后直接把立宪丢进小黑屋。

一想到小黑屋，坐在楼梯上的张立宪直接打了冷颤。这个房子里有一处神秘的房间，和很久以前那间应该是一模一样的。张立宪抱紧了自己，他现在已经完全冷下来了。那是他记忆里完全不敢碰触的地方，两年前在那里，虞啸卿对蒙着眼的他说，“立宪要是再犯骚病，我可就要丢掉立宪了，就像以前一样”。

 

emmmmm，在大陆的前情部分按照某篇文的设定 emmmmm


	2. Chapter 2

平平看着自家夫人坐楼梯上已经几个钟头了。夫人傻呆呆地坐那不知道想什么，他也就傻呆呆地在角落里看着夫人。要是被家里老妈子看到，又要扭平平的耳朵骂傻孩子没点眼色，不会提醒夫人地上凉扶回房间。平平倒其实也没傻到等人揪耳朵，只是冒着被责骂的危险也不想去破坏自己眼里的景致。这样的夫人实在太漂亮了，漂亮的让平平眼睛一眨不眨光盯着看，就想把这一幕刻在脑子里。

平平今年就要16了，这里一带豪宅的下人们都知道虞家这个小厮是个没人要的小可怜，看谁都是怯生生的。他自己说是上海来的，小时候家里大人都嫌他丑，丑到都说不像是他爸爸的种。 爸爸是个傻子，管不到他，所以可怜的平平12岁就被家里坏人卖掉了，他哭啊哭啊，在上海帮佣又跟着主人家来到香港，结果跑到香港，主人家说多张口都是累赘不要他了;于是又哭啊哭啊地盘桓在找佣的地方寻饭吃。

浙沪跑到香港的大户人家多，连带家传的浙江的老妈子管事的也来了不少，平平一口浙江口音的上海话让他和这些豪宅下人们多了点亲近。听着他哭唧唧自述的身世，大家都说大人作孽，小孩可怜。而且大家看平平明明不丑，可爱的苹果脸哭起来梨花带雨的，真是让老阿姨们的心都颤了。于是群策群力，平平就被介绍进频繁换仆从的虞府。

对目前的生活，平平很是满意，就是这大宅冷清了点，虽然下人不少，但是大家都默契地“少说话，多做事”。平平进这家门第一天就被刘妈私下扯着耳朵提点，说那些爱嚼舌根的都早早走人了，平平只能眨巴着眼睛捂着嘴点头表示受教。对于这些大宅子里这些精明能干的娘姨们，平平的苹果脸特别有市场，不是捏捏脸就是拉拉耳朵。虽然平平觉得这些阿姨婶婶都很好，尤其还有伙食好外塞点零食的额外好处，也耐不住偷偷想要是大宅子多碰到几个温柔可爱的小姐姐就好了。可惜他刚被安排在门房干了几天杂活，还没碰到宅里的小姐姐们，倒被几个宅外闲逛的虞家军的老兵蛋子碰着了。几个老流氓直嚷嚷着这就是个天生被男人玩的货，光天化日这就要玩上了。平平又哭又叫又咬，尖叫声又细又奶，很快衣服都被扯破露出小乳，可怜还是青涩小骨朵就惨遭摧花辣手被捏的都是紫青。不过好在虞家管家很快带人出来赶走了流氓，带着平平去见了宅里的太太。

其实被流氓捏奶子的时候平平就对什么小姐姐不抱希望了，那会儿他想这虞家是什么鬼地方啊，怎么有门前这么乱的大户人家，呜呜呜好倒霉一定要跑。可等平平看到了张立宪时，小姐姐们更是被扔进了爪哇国，离开虞家的脑路也被他自个儿瞬间封的彻底。嘤嘤嘤，怎么有这么好看的大美人啊，和爸爸一样好看。哇，胸好像很大，不知道是大美人的胸大还是爸爸的胸大。平平一颗七窍玲珑心，一边哭唧唧，一边应答着大美人的问话，一边安抚着自己灵魂深处的惊魂未定，一边还胡思乱想着拿自家爸爸作比较，又打起主意想怎么留到大美人身边，真是一点儿也不慌乱，井井有条。

可能那天值班的神灵可怜平平遭遇，便应了他心里所求。还没等平平哭唧唧完，张立宪就做决定把平平放身边做贴身小厮。听到这决定时平平瞬间心花怒放以至于表情傻呆，还是被大管家按着头催着说谢谢夫人。大管家说夫人人好，听到呼救声就催着自己出来管事。大美人真的人美心善，外面人说虞家太太是个供着的菩萨像而已。平平想，菩萨算啥，大美人明明比菩萨还好还美还善，救了自己还给自己份好差事。至于实际还是管家爷爷把流氓们赶走这点平平就选择性忽略了，从这个角度讲平平也是个很没良心的小孩。

太太怎么这么好看，我要记下来记下来。待在张立宪身边都要一年了，平平还时不时做个小花痴。可惜就是身体不好，虽然待了一年都没看出太太到底有啥个病，吃药打针这些也没有，但是是人都看得出张立宪精神状态越来越差，恍惚的时候越来越多。可能是和爸爸一样，被撞过所以犯傻了吧，平平这么猜想着，正感叹美人们真是命运多舛时，突然被张立宪唤道，“平生，我回房间了，你去拿东西过来吧”。“恩，好”。大名平生的平平喜滋滋地快步跑了。

平平很快回到夫人房间，张立宪已经脱去外衣站在梳妆台前等他。只穿着内衣衬裤的张立宪足矣美的小花痴平平目眩神迷，神魂颠倒之余也少不了心里吐槽老爷的品味。明明现在市面上都是胸罩丝袜，就算不用那穿传统的肚兜不是也很舒服吗，偏偏家里只置备各种乳罩束胸还有吊带袜，虽然很有眼福但是穿这些大美人也太辛苦了吧。平平走到张立宪背后，解开束胸的系带还有抹胸乳罩，两团大白兔就蹦了出来，托束胸的福，这么一对大奶子倒是坚挺的很。张立宪轻抚胸前，手指碾转着乳尖，很快乳首凸起挺立于高耸雪白的山峰之上。平平拿起带来的玻璃瓶靠近那雪团，立宪自己手指轻压着乳晕，没几下就看到奶白的乳汁喷射出来。这样的挤奶隔天就要进行一次，平平第一次见识到的时候瞪大了双眼，就觉得那一双白色肉团被挤压出几道粉色，便如水蜜桃一般让人垂涎欲滴。他想想自己胸前的那点鼓包，不由地自惭形秽起来。立宪做这个已经很熟练了，他很快挤完后，半裸着吩咐平平今天他有点累，不用伺候也不用提醒吃饭了。

看着平生关上门后，张立宪脱光了走到斗橱旁，拉开抽屉看了下拿出一个假阳具，然后爬上了大床。后面那个地方又湿又痒，他已经受不住了。距离上次立宪用上这东西都已经过去一个多月了，后穴紧致的很，但他根本不想等待，甚至觉得痛一点才好。立宪平躺在床上，两条长腿M字开后，便用那假阳具捅进自己发烫的地方。“啊……”他轻轻地叫起来，尾调有些上扬。痛，但是很充实......右手拿着那冰冷的假玩意儿快速地抽动穴口，很快热情的蜜液浸湿了床单，贪婪的穴口咬住了难得的访客加快了吞吐; 而左手抚摸着自己的乳房，乳头上还点缀着几滴乳汁，疼痛和触感交织着刺激着他的神经，张立宪轻喘了起来，却远远没有达到满足。想要……好想要啊……

混乱中立宪突然愤恨起虞啸卿长久的冷淡。可这念头没过多久又被自己确实是个骚货的认知盖过。看看，天下哪还有如此不知羞耻的人大白天的光着身子玩弄自己的奶子，在后穴里插着假棒子，想让人玩让人肏的。啸卿知道我的骚病，这么骚的身子确实欠教训……张立宪如此想到，又突然害怕起要是师座发现自己如此淫荡会怎么教训……虞啸卿，小黑屋，铁链，所有一切念头撞击着他的脑袋，直到他又想起那个抠他手心的男人。很快，前面性器释放出来，立宪整个人抖了下停止了动作，四肢蜷缩地翻身侧躺着，后穴还插着假阳具，他的身体远远没有满足，然而他却不想动了。“爸爸……”张立宪低喃了一声，眼泪划过。


	3. 虞夫人

“如果我叫你爸爸，你就会爱我的，对吗?” 不喑世事的少年微笑着抬起头，抓住军官的手指。白雾中军官的脸模糊着怎么也让人看不清，他牵起少年向前行进，忽然雾散了，少年跌入万丈悬崖。

张立宪是被房间敲门声闹醒的。伴随着到平生急促的叫唤，立宪昏昏沉沉迷迷糊糊张开了眼，捂住自己的眼睛，梦里旧事让他心跳的厉害。还没来得及应声，门就开了。

于是......

冒冒失失冲进房间的平平直接就被眼前光裸美人横侧床上这具有冲击力的画面惊呆了。 他的眼睛从美人修长的美腿看起，扫过玲珑曲线蜿蜒直到还一脸倦意的脸，又上下来回审视了几遍。擦了擦嘴边留下的哈喇子，平平不动声色的关上了门，往前走了几步，走到最佳视野角度，眼神焦点在美人浑圆挺翘的美臀上。

嗯嗯嗯~~即使早就知道太太是前凸后翘的，但是这么看真是冲击力很大啊，平平心里暗爽赚到。虽然平常眼睛也没少卡张立宪上半身的“清凉”油，但是这一副白玉凝脂的躯体毫无遮掩的展现在面前，真是让平平，千般思绪，万般踌躇，不由自主，无法控制地  
.......  
.......  
.......  
想画下来。

平平喜欢画画，从小在家就画，画树画花花猫画狗，还有画爸爸。主要爸爸周围的人太坏了，老是让他见不着人，逼得他只能每次碰面都拼命记下爸爸的样子，回头自己在画上。还别说，平平颇有天份，小时候用炭笔就能抓住他爹的几分神韵，大家都夸他画的好，到后来画的越来越好，以至于连那两个和他深仇大恨的臭坏蛋们都把他的画作抢过去，这样的血泪事儿暂且不表。

在那个小天地里获得盛赞已足够平平自诩是个艺术家。他这份手艺在外飘荡时倒没怎么露过，主要是艺术家独有的自律让他下不了笔——丑啊<(｀^´)>出了家门才发现这世间之人多貌丑。撇去衣衫褴褛面黄肌瘦的，又或衣着还算得体的多是愁云惨淡，就是穿着体面的也不少面目可憎之辈，更别说还有游荡的鸦片鬼们都把平平吓毛了，巴不得忘记才好，又怎会画下来和自己过不去。也就碰到一两个可爱可人的小姐姐，送上几张素描好亲近热络。

苍天有眼，“艺术家”平平碰到了张立宪，审美对上了除了认证够美这件事以外就是创作欲爆棚 。比起老是见不着面的亲爹，张立宪可是让身为贴身小厮的平平在这一年全方位，多角度的看了个够。艺术家的小房间里各种速写战果颇丰，就昨天楼梯上的发呆着的夫人样子，他已经画好底稿了，以后买上颜料补全天天欣赏美滋滋。平平万万没想到，更大的福利就这么毫无预警地跳到他眼门前。所以当他现在死命盯着张立宪那丰腴圆润的臀部时，脑子里除了赞叹人体的美丽，就是比例线条.....不过说纯洁倒也未必纯洁，看着那两瓣好臀，平平色心渐起“好像摸摸啊，不知道是不是手感如看起来这般弹实紧致.....”

“什么事?”床上的人问话了。对于陆平生的视线张立宪倒是自在的很。少年当兵的时候，他也曾大大咧咧与战友们河里洗澡坦诚相见过几次，不过虞啸卿很快给他另行安排了“特殊待遇”。虞啸卿下手很快，在张立宪成年没多久就宣告了主权。张立宪床上那点事都是他这师座教的，奶子是他摸大的，屁股是他捏出肉的。虞啸卿床上玩张立宪玩的很开，懵懂的少年本身缺了礼教修习约束，又一眛讨好他的师座，倒是没有多少羞耻之心。更别说后来那段黑暗时期，张立宪光着身子的时间远多于穿衣服的时间。而最重要的是，张立宪知道男人不怀好意的目光是怎样的，他从来没有少碰到过这样的事——即使保有距离，穿着体面，都能感受到那些淫邪的视线能透过衣裳扫过他的身躯试图留下舔舐的口水，让他从心底里泛起恶心甚至毛骨悚然。而平生这样的，在立宪眼里不过还是个纯洁可爱的小孩子罢了，更何况平生的本质太明显了。

“老爷回来了，在书房很久了。”平生的回话让张立宪彻底醒了，直接吩咐平生拿了丝质睡衣穿上，还没绑紧就冲出房门，再次被正面画面暴击的小艺术家寻思着是不是要学习下雕塑了，完全没意识到自己脸上已经不止是哈喇子了，还有红色的鼻血。

虞啸卿允许张立宪敲门进他的书房时可没想到对方是光着脚丫，衣衫不整的。跑进来的张立宪衣襟敞开足够让人看到胸前的一片春光，乳沟很深足矣勾勒这片温柔乡招人游览，两只雪白的“大白兔”竟然还一颤颤的似乎随时要挣脱那点布料的纠缠完全跃出来。这虽然是件长睡衣，然而松散的系带没有担起职责以至于下摆敞开隐约露出白腻的大腿。顺着大腿下来就看见光裸白皙的小腿和脚腕。只要看到这副场景的人足够判断这个头发散乱的美人里面什么都没穿，确确实实在勾引人，就像一朵包裹着紫色包装纸的白玫瑰，乍看洁白纯洁，实际肆意的透露着春情，甚至可以闻到它甜腻的香味，招引游蜂们进入它的隐秘之处，碰触他的花蕊，沾染一片花粉。

所以看到这样的画面，虞啸卿耷拉着脸黑气沉沉那是理所当然的事情。实际他平时倒不在意如此，这个宅子里的仆从都很有眼色，知道该什么时候不要出现在什么地方，尤其是老爷书房到夫人房间这条动线。下人都识相的避开，只在恰当的时候打扫整理。虞啸卿青天白日在这楼道地板上拉着全裸的张立宪办事都不知几次了。谁叫他老婆是个随时发骚的骚货呢?不过这骚样被其他男人看到是另外一回事，而这房间正好有那么一个。

啸卿生气了，立宪条件反射的倒退了一步，这样的神色他是见识过的。正惴惴不安不知如何安抚时，他才发现房间里还有个人。

是那个他昨天还想到的男人，正看着他。立宪有点懵，迷迷糊糊没来由的想到男人今天穿的衣服不一样。那天穿得是条子衬衫，还敞开了，看得到白色马甲衬着精壮的肌肉;而今天却是西装革履气派的很。

虞啸卿发话打断了张立宪的迷糊，“你这穿的是什么样子!”声音足够阴沉，立宪慌慌张张地聚拢了自己的衣襟，站也不是跑也不是，怯生生得看向了虞，越发可怜兮兮的。虞啸卿没好气的对那房间里多出的那男人说到，“这是内子，不好意思，见笑了”。  
坐在一边男人回到“哪里”，他在张立宪进来后迅速对着虞啸卿还真是一点没得眼色瞥向后方的美人，看上去倒像个君子似的。

“这是新上任的的油麻地警署探长程探长”。

程探长站起身戴上帽子“我也该走了，虞老板我们就明晚见了。”他向着门走去走近张立宪，背过身正好挡住虞啸卿的视线，“夫人，鄙人程樯” 立宪紧紧得抓住自己的衣襟，应也不是，不应也不是。程樯笑了，“晚点再和夫人好好认识下”，便离开了。

张立宪盯着虞啸卿，半天没闷出个声响来。虞啸卿眯着个眼睛，看着自个儿的老婆不知道在想啥。最后还是立宪先开了口“啸卿，我……”被虞打断“算了.......明天你准备下，晚上和我出去，就刚刚那位新上任的程探长，有个庆祝他上任的酒会。衣服明天会送过来。”

“哦，啸卿...你...今天在家吗”  
“我等下就出去，明天有不少重要人物，你准备下，别再丢脸了，这幅样子让小夜小晚看到的话成什么样子。出去吧。”  
“啸卿...”  
“我说你现在出去。”

张立宪轻咬上唇，眼眶含泪。偏虞啸卿大约是看惯了，并不理睬，还装模作样的打开簿册写了两笔，立宪只得默默地退出房间。


	4. Chapter 4

虞夫人4

今天晚上可真热闹，大德兴酒店上下都被包了，整整88桌，这么大的排面可不常见。横幅“庆祝程樯探长升任油麻地警探”高高挂起，门口庆贺花篮两边足足摆了三排，真是场面壮观。不过稍微懂点世故的人瞅瞅贺词署名就可能会犯嘀咕，瞧瞧，这道贺的人名还真是涵盖了三教九流。是嘛，这年头，警察警探这回事嘛.......呵呵，不可说不可说。于是这几年风生水起的虞啸卿虞大亨的庆贺大花篮放在第一排显眼位置撑起了程探长这高升盛宴的门面那也是理所当然的事，大家懂的嘛……

虞老板的花篮在场外吸住了眼球，而场内，虞老板"传说中供在家里的菩萨"太太，那更是众人瞩目，引爆话题。虽然听说过些传闻，但没想到原来虞大亨的夫人真是如此的人，饭桌上的窃窃私语多了起来，谈论的主角不是程探长而是虞太太。

这世上有一种罕见的人，听说长的像男的，身子却像是女的，整个不男不女样，却也能生孩子。据说这种人大部分长得都挺漂亮，媚骨天生，身怀淫器，各个在床上都是活宝贝，耐玩好玩玩不够，身子骨就离不开男人。有自忖见多识广的好事者席间唾沫横飞，津津乐道自己过去在那废旧纸堆里扒出的奇谈野史——这更绝的是男人床上养这些玩意儿们还能大补呢，所以那能是人吗?都称作是妖精。

"是妖精还补啊?叫这名了怕不是把男人吃了补自己吧" 说话的张太太家里是开麻将馆的，自己知道嘴快说露骨了拿起手绢吃吃的笑。这会儿也没人顾得上理她这份尴尬，都盯着口若悬河的马先生。马先生是个电影编剧，编的戏没名气，真不如他现在在这儿说的"老事儿"来的精彩和吸引人。

"你懂什么?妇人之愚。这床上事也有补的，那密宗还有修欢喜佛的，就是菩萨治妖精。床上制得住就是大补啊。"马先生越讲越兴奋了，公司里可没几人能耐着性子听他说书瞎扯——"这稀罕的东西，那以前可是只有皇帝才能养才能玩啊。就是搁民国那会儿，那些资本家也不见得有，有钱也够不到，那得有钱有势有地位。虞老板娶上这样的宝贝，确实来头不小啊，难怪平常都把太太藏家里"。

"你说大补，我看虞老板脸色这几年倒是越来越差了，都有点渗着黑气呢"。张太太被马先生抢白了又不高兴，顶了一句。马先生倒不恼，"虞老板嘛………"他慢条斯理把眼镜拿下来擦了擦，"坐享齐人之福那是累点，更不要说......那也是怪不到别人"。"更不要说什么……你可别卖关子。"旁边的听众催着。"急什么，佳佳和丽丽可都是我们赵氏电影公司的，这里面的实情我还是知道点的。"于是这场说书又顺利过渡到两女明星互相拆台争大老板的风花雪月上去了。

酒楼人声鼎沸，一片热闹暂时隔绝了主桌与外场喧嚣八卦的联系。虞啸卿到这儿有一会了，到处和人寒暄过后就被请进包房等待，张立宪也跟着坐了进来。

张立宪穿的是改过的长衫，便是内地说的旗袍，透着怪异，不过是虞啸卿送来的衣服张立宪总是穿的，又由不得他选择。他内里还是穿着束腰的那一套，于是衬得整个人轮廓更是前凸后翘，难怪一进酒楼就引人侧目。张立宪这两年深居简出，又穿成现在这个模样，便愈发感受到四周传来审视的眼光，羞愧难当，不自觉的手去扯了虞啸卿的西装衣角。虞啸卿倒是镇定自若，也没不高兴张立宪"这不上台面"的动作，反而揽起张立宪的细腰，一一带着他和人介绍。虞啸卿这一动作，张立宪就高兴得不知如何是好，什么眼光便顾不上了。他就一直拉着虞的衣角直到落座，坐在桌边随便应和隔壁几句寒暄以外便一直看着虞啸卿，心里满是甜蜜。

这个十人人桌落座的还有三人张立宪熟悉的很，原本就是虞师座的老部下，后来跟着来到香港依旧是虞老板得利的左膀右臂。老狐狸唐基除了白发更多了点，倒没什么变化，正嘻嘻笑拉着程探长称赞青年有为，前途远大——也不看程探长那脸配他30多的实岁都有点嫌老——菜还没上已经先敬了几杯酒了。虞啸卿就看着唐基拉着程樯，不时搭上几句，劝程樯几杯，脸上也是满面笑容，似乎心情不错。另两位一个是虞啸卿的弟弟虞慎卿，前几年结的婚，这次也带着太太来，也就这位太太没事找立宪寒暄几句，似乎怕他无聊似的，只是张立宪全心全意地关注着虞啸卿，倒不用这位虞太太的好心。小虞夫妇这几年立宪在宅子里还是碰的到的，可唐基和另一位旧故却真是好久没见了。

何书光，在立宪眼里曾经也是弟弟一样的人，却因为一些事生分了起来。这几年何书光几乎不来大宅，于是两人都在香港竟没有怎么见过面。张立宪刚看到何书光时是惊喜的，任何人都看的出他的眼睛透着光勾起了弯，可惜立宪马上又为自己的装扮困窘起来，连招呼也没有打就避开何书光了。何书光一直叼着烟，侧胯坐着，似乎极其关注唐基和程探长和唐基的"来往";不过只要立宪把对虞啸卿的关注分散点或者回头看一下，那可能就会注意到何书光其实一直在看着他。

主桌再算上程探长和他的一个小弟，还空着两个位子。这宴会迟迟没开席，想来便是等着两位贵客。张立宪看得出虞啸卿实际很不耐，频频瞄向空位，也奇怪到底要来的是什么人物。忽然外堂来报说人来了，程探长笑着交代下我出去接下，便带着手下离开，这一个大包房独留了虞家上下，反而倒安静下来。

先出声的是唐基，他站起来拿起酒杯:"呵呵呵，我们自家人也难得聚的这么全，我唐基先敬各位。" 大家站立起来碰过酒杯后，唐基对着张立宪说:"夫人还是应该出来走动走动的好。这样的场面以后大佬带夫人出来要多了"。虽说年岁都一大把了，唐基倒是"入乡随俗"的快，叫虞啸卿称呼都是粤语，反而张立宪扭捏了。虽然家里管家娘姨上上下下都称呼夫人，但是以前的唐副师这么称呼还是让立宪很变扭。唐基叫的顺口，说着承蒙虞家关照，自己一家老小也跟着来到香港，絮絮叨叨个没完。好不容易总算回到座上，张立宪突然想到何书光会怎么称呼自己，便第一次看向何书光，正碰到何掐着烟头摇头嗤笑。一定是在嘲笑我这般模样，立宪如此想到。

两位贵客进了包房，虞啸卿坐着没动，唐基满脸堆笑先和来人问了个好。程樯招呼了人上桌，开始介绍时虞啸卿才站起来，原来大家久等的两人是九龙兼新界总华探长罗刚和九联社龙头丰启达。罗刚看着倒是正气凌然的正派人，而那个姓丰却多少藏不住的流氓痞样。张立宪又感受到让他恶心的目光，流里流气的黑帮老大毫不掩饰自己的兴趣。立宪努力克制着自己想拿筷子直接往对方眼睛捅的冲动。酒席上杯盏交错，自称狗哥的丰启达直接窜到他面前敬酒，在虞啸卿毫无所动的眼皮底下，张立宪喝了几杯。他其实不胜酒力，就有点晕晕乎乎难受的紧，想去洗手间偏又顾虑着公共场所的尴尬。就在坐立难安时，程樯倒是主动提出"这层有专门准备的梳洗室，我送夫人去吧。"

这里是个老牌中式酒楼，却也赶时髦建了个豪华的贵客专用的洗手间，各种设施一应俱全，连梳妆台都有。虽是女用的不过目前也不可能有旁人使用倒也避免了张立宪的尴尬。张立宪低头用冷水扑棱着发烧的脸，试图让自己清醒点，抬起头看到了镜子里映出的何书光。

何书光也不知站在张立宪身后有多久了，他就靠着门看着立宪，没发出任何声音，面无表情，也不知道在想什么。几年不见，也是而立之年的何书光脸没什么变化，气质倒是阴沉起来。张立宪其实被何书光吓了一跳，他定了定神，回过身说"小何，你来了?" 却又觉得地点尴尬，打招呼这个称谓又似乎有点不妥，于是也不知道接下去该用哪句接上。何书光倒不以为意，直接走近，"是他让你穿成这样的?" 窘迫的张立宪立刻想到之前何书光掐着烟头时的嗤笑，羞愧的低下了头，脸蛋似乎比之前更涨红了些。何书光直接用手抬起立宪的下巴，嘴里蹦出一句没头没脑的话，"那个老变态……"。这么贬低虞啸卿，张立宪可是不愿意的，他拍掉了何书光的手，说着"你在胡说什么?"打算离开，却被何书光一把抓住手臂推到墙壁边。

"你什么都不知道吗?是了，这么多年，你就被锁在那宅子里。"要以前，拼力气张立宪绝对不输于何书光，只是这几年"养尊处优"外加顾虑拉扯，现在的他就只能被何书光牢牢按住双手。何书光凑近张立宪的脸，立宪突然有点迷糊，这是以前小何的脸又不是，更成熟也更凶狠，熟悉又生疏。

"你知道就现在，外面的人怎么说你吗?" 

"妖精，是吃男人的妖精"，伤人的话语在立宪的耳边响起，让他红了眼圈。

"你这妖精也勾引了我"，何书光轻舔了张立宪的耳朵，立宪敏感的颤栗起来。

"你明明知道...." 泫然欲泣的立宪试图挣扎，何书光毫不为意，轻巧的就牵制住了他，"知道什么?那个老变态叫你做的，他卖了你还照顾下我?"

"那是惩罚，我做错事了……所以啸卿惩罚我。"'张立宪大声的叫了起来，何书光勾起他试图尘封的记忆。

"呵呵呵呵呵哈哈哈哈" 何书光像是听了天底下最好笑的事情，"那个死在南天门的死鬼叫什么来着? 听说是整整三天，你被他肏得没停过，对吗? 三天的人间极乐，那个瘪三就是死了也值了，虞啸卿这笔生意做的不错。"

"三天是南天门一堆炮灰的命，而一晚我就要用一辈子付账。你可真是个值钱的妖精!" 

"小何，让我走吧"，立宪一副快要崩溃的样子，往事如噩梦一样纠缠着他，他从来不敢回忆不敢多想，他轻轻地乞求何书光，"是我的错，求求你"。

"骚货，虞啸卿这么叫你的，对吧?"何书光的话让张立宪呆滞，"你下面的骚洞，吃了多少男人了?"

张立宪的眼泪已经无法控制了，他似乎完全放弃了抵抗，任由何书光的手指在他的嘴唇上轻轻摩挲。"我总是记得那一晚，宪哥。你就像个妖精一样爬上了我的床，你的嘴真的很温暖，让我很舒服。" 手指顺着立宪小巧的下巴划过头颈，握住了胸部。"还有你的奶子，那么美，那些女人根本比不上你"。何书光激动起来，狠狠地捏了几把张立宪挺翘的胸部，手向下伸进了长衫里面，隔着内裤摸索着那片隐秘的乐园。"还有这个骚洞，那一晚我干了你几次? 呵呵呵呵"何书光的笑声阴恻恻的，他回味似的舔了舔嘴唇，"射了四次，我数着呢，你这骚洞根本喂不饱，它发骚的样子我都牢牢记着呢。"

"你给我开的荤，然后我就见不到你了。虞啸卿叫你上我的床，又把我们分开?我找了那么多女人还有男人，他们都比不上你这个妖精"。

"小何，对不起，都是我的错。我不该发骚，对不起……求求你。"

"虞啸卿那个老东西现在还能满足你么?"何书光的手隔着内裤抓住立宪的前面套弄起来，带出立宪的轻喘。"宪哥很寂寞吧……"他加快了手上的动作，张立宪不自觉地扭动起来，眼角染上了情欲的色彩。

何书光直接吻住了他，说是吻更不如称呼为咬更合适。何就像猛兽撕咬着立宪的嘴唇，卷起他的舌头。张立宪压根无法摆脱钳制，更受不了如此火热的热情。他实在空旷太久了，面对这份架势压根无法招架，直接被何书光强行拖进情欲的焰火，整个人的理智烧得一点都不剩。

何书光一把抱起张立宪放在化妆台上，他掀开长衫下摆，映入眼帘的束身衣裤和吊带袜让何书光没有急着继续动作。“呵呵，他选的?”听着的语气不知他是赞许还是揶揄虞啸卿的品味。

敲门声响了起来，伴随着程樯的声音: "夫人，还在吗，有问题吗”打断了两人的动作，张立宪回了声“我没事”，直接翻起身从台面下来，何书光这回没有阻止他。

"立宪，你没有对不起我。虞啸卿那老家伙把我扔进缅甸给他开道做准备，在缅甸我一个人过着那些个鬼日子的时候就想着你。我告诉自己，一切是为了你。"

张立宪开门而出....


End file.
